


how to not fail calculus

by satiricaldepression



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Dry Humping, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tutoring, i think right, it's not that explicit though, requited feelings, soobin has a crush on his upperclassman oh nooo, soobin is dumb n horny, soobin is kinda a bit subby ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: “please, hyung.” soobin pouts in between leaving pecks on yeonjun’s neck. “i’m doing so well in class now. don’t you think i deserve a reward?”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	how to not fail calculus

soobin’s trying to pass calculus. he really is, he swears! but college is hard, especially when there’s a cute boy sitting in the seat in front of him, whom he’s _forced_ to look straight at whenever he tries to see the board. he is _totally_ not staring at the boy’s adorably sleep tousled hair and cute pointy ears that stick past the lilac-grey strands of his own accord. absolutely not.

it’s even harder when said boy turns around one day and catches soobin’s glance. soobin is mortified, basically have been caught staring. but the boy smiles at him, and soobin can feel his gay little heart jump out of his chest.

needless to say, soobin is failing calculus. this doesn’t go over well with his parents. his parents— who are filthy rich, therefore making soobin _filthy rich_ — absolutely will not stand to let their son fail calculus, because then _how ever will he graduate with a masters and follow in their footsteps by becoming a doctor or lawyer or whatever other professions they have deemed socially acceptable._

no, soobin absolutely cannot, _may not_ , fail a class. so his parents, money practically flying out of their pockets, hire the best tutor they can find at soobin’s campus. saturday morning, said tutor appears on the doorstep of soobin’s house— practically mansion (he doesn’t live in a dorm, because why would he when his house is this fucking big)— in the form of lilac-grey hair and a smile with teeth so pointy soobin wonders what they would feel like biting into his—

“hi! i’m yeonjun!” he greets, his bright voice a complete contrast to the way he looks. he’s dressed in black jeans, belt wrapped around his waist once before running to the ground, and a shirt ten times too big for him, complete with a set of four shiny metal earrings adorning his lobes. a modern day grunge look, and soobin never realized until now that he was attracted to vampires. but he most _definitely_ wants to know what it’d be like to have yeonjun’s teeth sink into his skin.

the first session goes well. yeonjun’s in the year above him, he finds out. he’s already completed all his prerequisite math courses for his major and is only taking calculus as an elective. for fun. soobin thinks he’s insane.

yeonjun only catches soobin staring at him once, while he’s leaning down into their shared textbook, attempting to explain something to the younger. they’re sitting extremely close to each other— at soobin’s gigantic desk, which most _definitely_ has enough space to sit at least three people— and soobin can’t help but study the way yeonjun’s jaw moves as he speaks, the way his neck tenses and untenses with each word.

“soobin?”

“huh?” fuck. he snaps out of his daze.

“did you hear anything i just said?”

“no,” he admits, blush slowly rising to his face with embarrassment.

yeonjun just laughs, giggles really— how can someone laugh so prettily?— before continuing. “you’re so cute. i’ll go over it again.”

what the fuck.

the next time soobin sees yeonjun is monday. when he comes into the lecture, he’s exhausted, having stayed up the entire night prior playing video with huening kai. he yawns as he walks through the door and interrupted by himself when yeonjun greets him with a smile that makes his heart flutter. he smiles back before taking his seat. soobin feels his cheeks heat up and he ends up burying his face into the backpack on his desk, unintentionally falling asleep right there two minutes later. if only he could see the way yeonjun keeps glancing back to look at his _adorably exhausted pout._ (or so the older had eventually called it.)

yeonjun tutors soobin twice a week— tuesdays and fridays, since they both don’t have classes then. yeonjun easily adjusts himself to soobin’s presence and the two become friends quickly.

one day, yeonjun has to cancel their session last minute, so the two decide they’ll make up for it during the weekend instead. that morning, soobin completely forgets about yeonjun coming over. he climbs out of bed at the incessant knocking, eyes still half closed and dressed in his hello kitty pajamas that huening kai had gifted him for christmas the year prior.

he still isn’t fully awake when he opens the door until he sees yeonjun and his eyes widen, suddenly too aware of the pink clothing wrapped around his arms and legs. his skin burns from the embarrassment. (or maybe it’s because of the thick cotton fabric.) 

“stop it!” he huffs, arms folding across his chest.

“hey, i didn’t say anything!”

“you’re laughing at me,” soobin stomps.

that only makes yeonjun wheeze harder, doubling over as he walks into soobin’s living room. “you’re so cute.”

soobin blushes, and now he’s _really_ pink head to toe.

he makes sure next time to dress differently. so when he answers the door, shirtless with only a pair of grey sweatpants hung lowly on hips, yeonjun is definitely not laughing.

“you should put on a shirt,” is all he says when he pushes past the younger, avoiding looking at his eyes. (and his abs.)

soobin feels victorious.

it’s subtle like this for the next few weeks. they don’t really talk in class, but they text, and it’s more than obvious that something is going on between them, it’s just a matter of _what._ sometimes yeonjun flirts, and most times soobin flirts back— when he’s not reduced to a gay sputtering mess, that is.

yeonjun makes the first move, because of course soobin can’t. they’re sitting on his bed this time due to yeonjun’s remarks of, “ _i hate bending over your desk so we can share the textbook, it’s so much easier like this!”_

so instead they’re laying on their stomachs, each with one arm propping their heads up. soobin’s working on one of the practice problems, eyes repeatedly shifting from the textbook to his notebook. his eyebrows furrow in concentration and there’s a frown on his face as he works out the numbers.

“so since f of x equals e to the power of x… then the derivative is d over d of x times e to the power of x, which equals e to the power of x?” he stares at his writing while waiting for yeonjun to reply. he doesn’t though.

“hyung?” he looks up and sees yeonjun staring at him. “fuck, was that completely wrong? i don’t know what i messed up on, because look, f of x becomes—”

“can i kiss you?”

“what?” soobin stares at yeonjun while the older grows silent again. “can you kiss me? what do you mean? like theoretically yes, the action of you pressing your lips against mine is an ability you possess. do i _want_ you to kiss me? yes, _of course_ , who wouldn’t want to be kissed by you. but unless that’s not what you meant, then in that case i—”

“oh my god, do you ever shut up?”

soobin squeaks.

“i’m going to kiss you now, ok?”

he nods. so yeonjun leans in, presses a gentle kiss on soobin’s lips as if any rougher and the boy would break. soobin is clearly unsatisfied, if the way he moves forwards when yeonjun pulls back is any indication.

“someone’s eager,” yeonjun giggles as he braces a hand on soobin stopping him from leaning any closer.

soobin frowns, “hyung—“

“i’m just teasing, soobinie,” and the nickname has soobin blushing more, if that’s even possible with how pink his cheeks are already, but he doesn’t even get to say anything because yeonjun is already tilting his head back up to capture soobin’s lips in another sweet kiss.

soobin feels like he’s on a cloud.

♡

and that’s how it starts. first yeonjun is just the cute boy in his 9AM lecture, then he’s his calculus tutor, and now, he’s his boyfriend. he’s the boy laying in soobin’s bed, hair disheveled from the way younger grabs at it while they makeout languidly.

it’s been a couple weeks since their first kiss, and soobin's past needing a tutor, but yeonjun still comes over twice a week per his parents' request. they’d be less than happy to find out what kind of things yeonjun is actually teaching their son at this point.

“soobin,” yeonjun tries to interject between kisses. “we need— _ah_ , to finish— _hm_ , studying.”

“i know, i know.” but he doesn’t make any attempt to move, just continues to kiss his boyfriend, though more fervently now, tugging on his lips with his teeth.

it’s not until yeonjun moves his hands from soobin’s hair to his waist and keeps him there while he pulls apart that soobin is forced to detach himself. “soobin.”

“hyung,” soobin pouts, trying to get another kiss— and to which he is successful. “i have an A in calculus now, you don’t need to keep tutoring me.”

“your parents pay me to do this.”

“so?” he attaches his mouth to yeonjun’s neck this time, kissing his exposed skin where his shirt collar hangs too low. yeonjun has to fight the whimper threatening to leave his throat.

“ _so_ , it doesn’t feel right that your parents are basically paying me to defile you.”

“they’re rich, it doesn’t matter.”

yeonjun wants to attest that _yes, it does matter._ but soobin’s not listening anymore as he works on sucking a bruise on yeonjun’s neck instead. yeonjun sighs, there’s no getting to him.

it only took another day after yeonjun had first kissed soobin for them to take things a step further. it may have seemed quick, to soobin’s friends at least, but soobin was just a horny college student who hadn’t gotten laid in six months! what did they expect, for him to wait another month? absolutely atrocious! and so, it’s easy for soobin to soon fall in the older’s bedsheets with much anticipation and eagerness.

except, that usually happened at yeonjun’s dorm, when they weren’t studying and were away from prying eyes. it made sense, that they were always at yeonjun’s dorm, it was right on campus therefore extremely convenient for meeting up in between classes and after work to fool around.

but now, yeonjun’s in the younger’s bedroom, at his parents’ ridiculously expensive home, with an adorably pliant boy sitting in his lap and suffocating him with soft kisses.

“please, hyung.” soobin pouts in between leaving pecks on yeonjun’s neck. “i’m doing so well in class now. don’t you think i deserve a reward?”

he has been doing well, yeonjun must admit. and even if he wanted to, yeonjun doesn’t think he could deny the soobin of anything he wants. he goes to say this, to give his boyfriend his well deserved praise after getting a 98 percent on their latest test, but it seems soobin has already moved past wanting an answer, instead already trying to _reward himself_.

soobin’s pulls away, adjusting his position, to straddle yeonjun with one knee planted between his legs. yeonjun’s eyes squint in confusion at the sudden shift, thinking he might actually be getting up so they can finishing review the textbook chapter. he meets soobin’s eyes and the question leaves the air when soobin drops down suddenly, grinding himself onto yeonjun’s thigh and letting out a soft groan.

oh fuck.

“this is okay?” he asks, looking up at yeonjun with glossy eyes and big lips. even with how much they’ve been together physically at this point, soobin still asks every time, always making sure to never push the older into anything he doesn’t want.

but he does want this, and it’s more than okay, yeonjun thinks. it’s so overwhelmingly _okay,_ that yeonjun can’t seem to get the words out of his throat and has to settle for nodding, moving his head up and down as defined he can to assure soobin that, _god, yes, this is okay._

so that’s all it takes for soobin to proceed, giggling at the older’s cute head shaking before pushing himself down once more and cutting off his own laughter with a moan. he continues, steadily rolling his hips until develops a quickened rhythm and is basically just humping yeonjun’s leg with moans spilling out unrestrained.

it’s self indulgent, really, but yeonjun doesn’t mind one bit. he deserves it, he’s been doing so well studying and keeping up with all his lectures. yeonjun lets him know that, pressing soft kisses to his forehead with whispers of assurance and praise.

“hyung,” soobin whimpers, hips stuttering as he struggles to work himself to the edge.

“you’re doing so well, baby.” he murmurs, trying to angle his legs so it’s easier for soobin to rut against. his whines get louder and yeonjun can tell he’s close.

“hyung,” he manages to stutter, it’s hard for him to speak. “hyung, can i—”

“shh,” yeonjun coos, holding him close. “cum for me, baby. come for hyung~”

soobin wants to cry. he feels so good, and tries his hardest to concentrate on chasing the heat pooling in his gut, tears threatening prick at his eyes as he moves his hips erratically, his boyfriend running a warm hand up and down his arm.

he sobs, letting out a choked out moan, when he finally reaches his high, warmth spreading in his crotch as he finishes in his jeans which no longer feel suffocatingly tight. soobin’s movements halt and his legs begin to shake, which doesn’t go unnoticed by yeonjun who takes the liberty of wrapping both of soobin’s hands around him and hiking the boy back onto his lap.

“good boy.” yeonjun praises once more, leaving big open-mouthed kisses on both of soobin’s cheeks.

“feel sticky…” soobin mumbles. his eyes are closed and yeonjun can already feel him going limp and pliant in his arms as the need for sleep suddenly takes over. 

it’s the middle of the day, but soobin gets remarkably exhausted after sex, yeonjun would almost be concerned if the younger hadn’t already assured him on multiple occasions that _‘m just tired now, hyung_ with dopey eyes, snuggling into yeonjun’s chest.

“i know, baby.” yeonjun laughs. “let hyung clean you up, okay?”

soobin nods, but makes no effort to move, only curling up on the bed further searching for warmth in his boyfriend’s arms.

yeonjun is about to give up and let soobin fall asleep as is, willing to just deal with his whines later of _hyung why did you let me fall asleep like that,_ when there’s a sudden knock at the door startling them both.

“soobin-ah i’m home! is yeonjun here? i saw his shoes at the door way, let me say hi!” his mom yells excitedly.

soobin has never jumped out of bed so fast.

yeah, maybe they should stick to doing this at yeonjun’s dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo my first txt fic! expect a lot more to come bc i am absolutely in love with choi soobin and choi yeonjun
> 
> comments n kudos r always appreciated!! i hope someone likes this bc i am actually a bit proud of it and i already have a bunch more yeonbin fics lined up for the future already
> 
> thank u so much for reading!!
> 
> find me on twt [@vorekangs!](https://twitter.com/vorekangs?s=21)  
> (i have a nsfw too so dm me for that if u want)


End file.
